


Harry Potter Chooses Not to Meet J.K. Rowling

by DiamondsandPhoenixFire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: 2am fic, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, JK Rowling is a TERF, Kid Fic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsandPhoenixFire/pseuds/DiamondsandPhoenixFire
Summary: Time to give Harry Potter author rights to Starkid
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), dad!Harry - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Harry Potter Chooses Not to Meet J.K. Rowling

A little boy came running into the room, gripping a tablet in his pudgy brown hands. “We could finally meet the lady who wrote our stories! Don’t you want to?” 

His father ruffled his messy black hair. “No, Bee, I don’t think I do.” 

“Why not?” asked the child. “She made us! It’s so exciting that we could finally meet her.” 

Harry Potter shook his head. He didn’t like the way she’d named her detective after a man known for torturing gay people, nor the way a trans woman in one of her later works was taunted for being pre-op. He didn’t like the way she’d let down readers asking about the treatment of students with disabilities at Hogwarts by saying there weren’t any - all “fixed” with magic, even though he still needed glasses. He didn’t like the way she took cheap shots at trans and nonbinary people and tried to pit the queer community against itself by claiming that her actions somehow benefited lesbians. He didn’t even like the way she’d insisted that wizards would defecate in place and “vanish the evidence.” 

”Son,” he said, “do you know why I named you Rubeus?”

“’Because of someone who was kind to you when you needed it. A true friend,’” the boy quoted, proud, having asked to hear the explanation weekly for years, along with all the stories. 

“Well, our author did some really good things, like telling our stories, but lately she’s been doing a lot of unkind things. There are people in her world who really need comforting words and to feel like they’re being listened to, but she’s not doing it.”

“That’s sad,” said Bee. “Why does she do that?”

“I don’t know,” said Harry. “A lot of people have asked that question, even grownups. It’s hard to understand why people would do these mean things, especially when they know better or are in a position to easily learn.”

The boy thought about that for a moment before his sister came racing in.

“Dad,” asked the little girl, “we could finally meet the lady who made us real.”

Harry picked her up and kissed her. “No, Molly,” he said. “Everyone who loved us made us real.”


End file.
